For You
by Scream It Loud
Summary: Hey, if you're out there, I've written this for you. I don't know where you are, but I need you to read this. And if you aren't who I'm looking for, still read this so you know our story, and how it might end. Thanks. --Seth
1. Preface

To start this off, I'm not much of a writer.

That's not a great opening sentence. Scratch that.

Writing was never my strong point. Neither was grammar. Or spelling. Thank God for modern technology and spellcheck.

No, wait. That doesn't work either.

Forget it. Honestly, if there wasn't a good reason for it, I wouldn't be writing this at all. But there is a good reason. And I'm sorry for it. It was all Alice's idea, not mine. She said it would work. And never again will I doubt Alice.

She said I needed to have this story told before it's too late. Kind of an auto-biography that's not about me at all. Well, I guess it is, but more about a single person that changed me completely: the reason I'm writing this—the good reason.

It's about my—eh—changes, her, and the adventure that could very well kill both of us.

Which you won't know the outcome of until it's already over. Alice won't even know. Which is why she thinks it's crucial I write this. Now. So I am sitting here writing this under her command while I have one week until I die, my good reason dies, or both.

And I'm praying it's me. Otherwise, this is pointless.

Ugh. Alice would like me to add that if we both die, then the story would still be told. Someone would know who we were, what we did. If she lives, this story is for her; if we both die, this story is for the rest of you out there, who can do nothing about it. The worst that could happen is they—_they_—would kill us if they knew I told you. But, if you are reading this, odds are I'm already dead. So are the rest of us, the resistance, the secret army, if you will. They can't do anything.

Except kill you. I didn't think of that.

Which is why you can't tell _anyone_. You're life is now at stake.

Yeah, sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

The best place to start this story would be about two months before I met my Good Reason. I never told you where I was from. You knew it was America—obviously—but not _where_. I'm from a Quileute reservation in Washington, just outside of Seattle. But that's not where this story starts. It starts in a town about fifteen minutes away called Forks. It's the place to go if you ever want to ride a boat in your front yard—seriously the rainiest place in the US.

A little off-topic here.

For those of you out there who aren't in the know of what's going on right under your nose (don't feel bad, the number of people in the In The Know club is quite small), I should fill you in. But be warned, it's not for the faint of heart.

You've all heard of werewolves and vampires, right? You know, the stuff in fantasy/horror movies. I guess in books too, but I wouldn't know. Well, they're not just the stuff in psycho's imaginations. Hang on, I take that back. A lot of what they say is. They call it "creative liberty" or something. But I know the truth. About all of it. Everything.

Not really. But most things. Especially things involving this.

Let's clear some things up on werewolves, shall we? First of all, we do not only change once a month during a full moon. This kind doesn't, at least. We—I mean _they_—change at will. Second, they are not serial killers. Quite the opposite, actually. They're protectors. They don't bite you to make you one of them. Instead, the protect you from the things that will.

Which brings us to vampires.

Most stories about them are close to the truth. Quileute stories are, at least. The only difference is the sun doesn't kill them. Just makes them look even more different than they already do when it touches them. And they don't all drink human blood. And not all are evil, devious, or frightening. Well, they can be pretty frightening at times, but they are capable of compassion. Surprised? It took Jacob a while to get used to it, too. But that's a whole other story.

And you don't know who Jacob is, anyway. My story telling skills suck.

So I guess to you it sounds like these two fictional—yet completely, one hundred percent real—species wouldn't ever coexist, doesn't it? Hate to break it to ya, but they did. It all happened when Bella—a human—fell in love with Edward—a vampire—and then Edward left and Jacob—first Bella's best friend then werewolf—fell for Bella. Then Edward came back and Bella—still human—went back to Edward, and Jacob—knowing they can never be "just friends"—tries to win Bella back. Then Edward marries Bella and she gets pregnant with a half-vampire, half-human baby—who almost kills Bella while still in the womb. Then both groups became instantly bonded because Jacob imprinted on Bella's baby, Renesmee. But we'll get to imprinting later.

Does that make any sense at all? I hope, because I really don't want to explain it again.

Wait, before I go on anymore, I need to make sure you know how I'm involved. I'm a werewolf also, and so is my sister.

Just so ya know.


	3. Chapter 2: So It Begins

Are we all caught up now? I hope, because we're continuing with the story.

The two months before I met you, everything with Jacob (my pack leader) and Renesmee went downhill. And with Renesmee and her family. And with her family and the others of their kind. Pretty much our entire world was all mixed up and jumbled about two months before they were even more screwed.

Well. Anyway.

What happened was something we all almost waited for, but never wanted to happen. About a year before that, a war almost broke out between those of us on Renesmee's family's side (the Cullens) and the other vampires that were upholders of their law. They didn't know what Renesmee was and was kinda scared of her half-breededness. There was heartbreak and traitors involved, but in the end, we won, they lost, and we lived peacefully for a year.

Then they came back. The _they_ I was telling you about earlier. They came back for her.

Her growing rate is completely different from yours, from just about anyone. She is immortal, but she's still aging. It's very complicated. You'd want Carlisle to explain that to you if you really wanted to know.

So when she was kidnapped, she was about a year and a half old and looked like she was thirteen. The best way I can explain it.

The day it happened was completely normal. Jake was out hunting with Renesmee (the Cullens only drink animal blood, by the way), but Jake came back alone. Edward was pretty pissed to say the least. You know how dads can be about their daughter's soul mates.

"You lost my daughter?" he shrieked when Jacob finished the story.

"How was I supposed to know the Volturi were coming? We did the same thing we did every time we hunt—we even went to the same place!" Jake looked over at Edward's sister, Alice, a tiny little thing with spiky black hair. Who, by the way, can see the future. "Why didn't she see them coming?"

No matter the intensity of the situation, Alice was completely calm and collected when she said, "You were with her. I can't see the outcome of anything that involves you." But it might have something to do with the fact that she had her mate, Jasper, right beside her. He controls emotions.

Me and Leah—who is my sister—stayed in the doorway with nothing to do. We loved the Cullens (Leah wouldn't exactly use the word "love", but she does) but we couldn't think of a single thing to do to contribute. And it didn't help that Jacob broke down right there.

"I shouldn't have been there," he said, sinking into the couch and putting his hands over his face. "We shouldn't have gone at all. She'd still be here."

"Aw, Jake," Bella said soothingly, sitting down beside him. "You didn't know. None of us did."

"But we knew they were coming," Bella's brother, Emmett added. He's a big guy. Looks like a pro wrestler in a past life.

Bella shot him a look. "No, we didn't."

"It was kinda inevitable," Rosalie, Emmett's mate chimed in. Bella rolled her eyes and rubbed Jacob's back.

Esme, the mother of the group, was beside herself with fear. I'm no Jasper, but you could just tell by looking at her. Anyone could.

Carlisle jumped right into action, taking charge of the situation. You would like him. He's a lot like you are that way. Just not nearly as stubborn. He arranged a search party and we trekked all over North America looking for her, but it was no use. Besides, we knew where they'd taken her—to their castle in Italy.

And this is where you come in the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Flight Arrangements

**Ahh! Update!**

**About time, right? I think I'll have more time to write now, so there hopefully won't be as much of a lull between chapters.**

**And I know how boring these first couple of chapters must be for you people who already know the story of werewolves and vampires and the whole Twilight world altogether, but Seth is writing this for **

* * *

Sorry about how rushed the beginning of this story is, but I like to get to the point, and getting to the climax of the story seems like the way to go.

Also, Jacob won't shut up about how "there's not enough time," and that "this is completely pointless". He's pretty stressed out right now. But then, all of us are. So he can shove it up his—

Sorry. Back to the story.

Edward was pacing the length of the hotel room he bought for me and Jake (Leah wanted one by herself) in New Jersey while muttering to himself. I sat on the couch with Bella, who was completely still and silent. Jake was standing at the window, staring at nothing. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, or if he had any emotion at all, for that matter.

Edward suddenly stopped pacing and stood rigid in front of Bella, who looked up at him blankly. "There's no other choice—we've got to go to Volterra."

She nodded slowly. "I thought we would. When do we leave?"

"If we can get Emmett and Alice with us, then we can leave now. We can run all night and swim the Atlantic. Save some time—"

"No way," Jacob said, turning around and looking someone in the eye for the first time. "I'm coming with you."

"And if Jake goes, me and Leah go too," I added.

"It's too dangerous," Bella cautioned.

"And we're taking Alice because we need her predictions. With you involved, she won't see anything we need her to see," Edward said, crossing his arms and continuing his pacing.

"You won't see much with Nessie involved, anyway," Jacob continued, walking over to Edward and stepping in front of him, making him stand still. "I got her into this, I need to help fix it. You're not leaving without me."

"Or me, or Leah," I added. Again.

Bella gave me a slow glance, then looked at Jake. He stared back with a hard look in his eyes, as if he were trying to communicate with her telepathically. It sounds corny, but you had to be there. You would've thought so too.

"Jake should go, too," Bella decided, not taking her eyes from him.

I cleared my throat. She took her gaze from Jake to me.

"And Seth. And Leah," she added, a slight smile on her lips.

"Fine. I'll go get Carlisle." Edward walked out into the hallway and down to Leah's room, where they were forming plans of their own.

"This will be very dangerous, Jacob," Bella said when Edward was gone. I would say "out of hearing range", but that wouldn't be true. Vampires have an excellent sense of hearing. And sight. And smell. Pretty much everything humans can do, vampires can do better.

Jake looked at her for a moment. "Your point?" he asked incredulously. "You don't expect me to miss me out on this fight, do you? You guys cheated me out of a battle with them last time, and I'm not gonna let it happen twice." Jake actually cracked a smile.

And so did Bella. "Of course."

Edward came back in at that time, and he told us the flight arrangements for our trip across the ocean. We all got first class—courtesy of Alice. Money's no object to her—and we were to leave from the JFK airport in four hours.

And it was there, standing in line for luggage check, that I first saw you.

* * *

**Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Imprinting 101

**Internet's fixed! Internet's fixed!**

**Well, kinda. It randomly shuts off sometimes, but it's okay for now! I hope . . .**

**Anywho.**

**This is a short chapter, but it's just kinda a filler until they get on the plane. It's filled with stuff you guys already know, but I'm hoping Seth made it entertaining enough. :]**

* * *

Alice took everyone on a mega New York shopping trip before we got to the air port, so we all had extra bags—even us werewolves, who don't own many clothes, had two or three bags on us.

And while loading the heavy bags of expensive clothing onto the luggage trolley that I first found a good reason. My Good Reason.

It sounds really prissy and over-exaggerated now, but if you ever heard any of our legends, you wouldn't think so harshly of it. Trust me. To not give you an entire history lesson (and to save me some time. I'm running kinda short) I'll give you the paraphrased version. Quileute werewolves stay immortal as long as they can phase—or change into a werewolf. But there are several stories where werewolves give up their immortality because they meet the "love of their lives" and jizz. It sounds like a mushy chick-flick, huh? Well, it's completely true. And quite like the mushy chick-flick. What happens is each of them met a girl at first glance and instantly fell in love with them. It's like love-at-first-sight on steroids. And they all decided they wanted to die with their love, so they give up morphing and immortality for that. It sounds great for the girl, but it can also have horrible consequences. Just ask my sister, Leah. She got the bad end of the deal with it. Try living with _that_.

Moving on.

All the stories call that "imprinting". And it's exactly what happened to me that day.

You were sitting in the waiting area, reading a book—I don't even remember which one now—but it doesn't matter, really. The people around didn't matter, either. Or the stares I was getting for looking at you like a blind man looking at the sun, or the fact that I was strangely walking towards you for no apparent reason.

"Seth," some part of my mind heard Leah say in that commanding tone of hers, but my body didn't want to listen. The best way to describe it was "I was in a trance," but it sounds way too corny for this story.

But I was in a trance; I had no idea what I was doing.

"Seth?" Alice said from behind me. My body didn't listen to that, either.

But it was forced to obey Jacob's beefy hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I could take him—or at least last a few minutes against him—but I knew he'd kill me for morphing in front of so many people. Not to mention ripping my pants off to do so—yeah, that wouldn't go over so well.

"Stay focused," he said quietly. More like _threatened, _but I'm not judging.

And, trust me, from then on, it was physically impossible to focus.

* * *

**=]**


	6. Chapter 5: 14 Hours of Torture

So we're on the plane heading from New York, New York, to Rome, Italy, right? Everyone clear on that?

Good. And continuing.

Even though our tickets were last-minute purchases and bought in the last two weeks of summer vacation, we still got First Class seats together. The strings one can pull with money . . . Amazing. Not to mention if Alice didn't get the seat she wanted, someone would most definitely die right there.

Just kidding. They wouldn't die right there, she wouldn't be that sloppy. No, she would do it where no one would see her. Maybe or maybe not hide the body.

So, back to the story.

I sat in the middle row with Jake between me and Leah. We didn't say much for the first hour of the trip, just stayed in a silence that I didn't dare break—Jake was beside himself with fear and worry, not to mention the guilt and anger he heaped upon himself for letting Nessie (whom he imprinted on, by the way) be taken like that; Leah was worried, no doubt, even if she didn't want to admit it.

I didn't judge either of them for it. I still don't know if I'm gonna make it out of this alive. I'm not sure if any of us will.

Jasper, who was sitting in the seats across the isle from Leah with Alice, was jumpy and frazzled (Alice gave me that one) from all the negative emotions bouncing around the plane (he can interpret and control emotions, and feel them while you feel them. Kinda cool sometimes, but it is obviously a burden also.) After an hour of the emotional torture, he and Alice had to get up and trade seats with two humans in coach to get away from it.

"It's more difficult to see Alice's visions while she's farther away," Edward complained from the other side of the isle on my side. "It's just so—"

"Edward, she can't see Renesmee anyway," Bella reminded him. "You're only putting more stress on the situation and yourself."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get worry lines," I joked half-heartedly. It was returned by Edward's glare and Bella's small smile. Neither of them really wanted jokes at the moment.

"It's not that," Edward answered my thoughts. "I just—"

"Yeah I get it," I said, matching Bella's forced grin. "No one really wants to smile now."

And that's pretty much how the whole plane ride went. Well, when on the outside looking in it does. Take my word for it, there was more torture than what everyone else was going through. I'm not complaining—actually, the torture made writing this story worth it. The problem was that I couldn't show it at all. The average guy would probably not want to let his friends know how much he liked a girl, but when it came to werewolves, (who could read each other's minds anyway, but I'll have to get to that later) most of us know what it's like to imprint. And if we don't, then we've seen what it's like. Either way, no one gets made fun of for it.

But I wasn't worried about getting made fun of. Showing this particular emotion right now would be . . . what's the word? . . . inappropriate. That's the only way to put it. Completely and utterly inappropriate.

But just because I couldn't express it doesn't mean I didn't feel it. Which I did. Good and hard.

I saw you only once, but that was enough to push me over the edge and fall hard. I finally understood the meaning of the term "whipped", and that was me. I would never admit it otherwise, but I was. Am. Always will be.

I'm sorry if this is a bit scary for you to take in all at once, but it's a bit scary for me to say all at once, also. If I knew for sure that I would see you again, I would be planning this entire way of showing you about me and what I am piece by piece over time, to prevent you from running and screaming. But I don't know if I'll see you again, so this is my last chance.

Sorry, getting off the story again. I've got to get better at this . . .

So, really, the entire plane ride was one big torture chamber filled with questions—What's her name? Who is she? What's her favorite color? Where does she live? What is her family like?—stuff like that. And I seriously thought I would never have those questions answered. Until . . .

* * *

**Well. Cliffhanger. Dang. **

**So . . . Been a while. I know. But I've still got a few chapters that I've already written to post, but I don't want to throw them all up here at once. Where's the fun in that?**


	7. Chapter 6: No Idea What To Name This One

**Yay for family vacations that include free, high-speed wifi.**

**No, I'm not ignoring the lovely beach outside for a computer and the endless _clickity-click_ of the keyboard. This, like the last chapter, was written months ago. I just happen to have stress-free internet access now.**

**So, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

That is, until Bella asked me to go make sure Alice and Jasper were okay.

Which they were. But the part that turns this whole trip around is coming up. Just hang on . . .

I walked through the red curtains separating First Class from coach and went to the center isle seats that Alice and Jasper were sitting at. Jasper looked much more relaxed here than he did sitting with his family, but Alice looked frustrated—she kept closing her eyes and pressing her fingers to her temples, her eyebrows furrowing together in concentration as she tried to look into a future she cannot foresee. Our theory (actually Carlisle's theory, but anyway) is that she can see vampire's futures perfectly because she is one, and she can see human's futures almost as perfectly because she was one, but she can't see werewolf's futures because she wasn't, isn't, and never will be one. So she can't see Nessie's future either—Nessie is half-vampire, half-human, another thing she's never been. Therefore, anything that involves Jake and Nessie is completely blind to her.

So, obviously, she was a little frazzled.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, causing her to jump.

"Hi, Seth," she said, trying to sound casual. It was a half-hearted attempt—I saw right through it.

"Feelin better, Jasper?" I had really nothing else to say besides that.

"More or less," he answered. "But human emotions are a lot less entertaining."

"You could make them all hate each other," I suggested. Then I saw a couple a few rows behind Jasper and Alice sucking face. Violently. "Which could be a good thing . . ."

Jasper laughed—Alice almost grinned.

"Sir," a blonde, perky flight attendant said from behind me. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you need to find a seat. If the pilot was to suddenly hit massive turbulence, it could be dangerous for your safety and for the safety of others around you."

"Oh, okay, no problem. See you guys later." But as I began to turn around and go back to the front of the plane to the First Class section, I saw someone sitting across the isle from Jasper and Alice's seats. Someone I was certain I was never going to see again, but was glad to see nonetheless.

You were sitting there, reading an Italian magazine.

"Excuse me." I stopped the perky flight attendant as she began walking back towards the other flight attendants. "This plane is only stopping in Rome, right?"

"Correct," she answered with a nod. "We land in Rome and make our way back to New York with another set of passengers."

You were going to Rome. I had a chance to see you again. I had a chance to talk to you. To know your name. To actually know something other than the fact that you seem to be traveling alone.

"Seth, I think you need to go back to your seat now," Alice said, interrupting me.

"Oh, right," I said, distracted.

But, in going back to my seat, the torture only got worse.


End file.
